cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Kassad
Prince Kassad is a GLA General during the war against the United States and China. Background The 34 year old''Generals Zero Hour'', generals.csf, GUI:BioDOBEntry_Pos6 Prince Kassad has cut a dashing figure across Middle Eastern politics and a violent one in the underworld. This charismatic tribal leader has organized spies and assassins across North Africa to do his bidding. Prince Kassad has been paid millions for assassinations, hijackings, and beatings in the street. For a three-year stretch beginning in 2008, it is believed that no terrorist action was taken on the shores of the Mediterranean Sea without his involvement or blessing. A clever administrator of a serpentine organization, he has never been directly tied to any criminal activity, yet bad things continue to happen to individuals and forces that stand in his way.Generals: Zero Hour manual Hailing from Tripoli, Libya, Kassad was aligned with the Cobra Cell of the GLA. The majority of his combat abilities are focused on stealth.Generals: Zero Hour manual Following the defeat of Dr. Thrax, the charismatic Kassad was one of the first to exploit the new power vacuum. However, he reckoned without the forces of those loyal to 'Deathstrike'. An unknown, yet highly skilled general who assisted and followed Deathstrike successfully defeated Prince Kassad at his headquarters in Cairo, Egypt, taking from him his GPS Scrambler and Sneak Attack technologies. Army Units * Stealth rebel instead of Rebel (stealth by default) * Hijacker available from the start, stealth, more expensive * Workers are stealth by default if their supply stash they are bringing cash to is cloaked. Buildings * Camo netting available for every building, including the Scud storm. * Base defenses are camouflaged from the start General's powers * GPS Scrambler available at three star rank. * Emergency Repair level 1 available earlier Limitations * Cannot build Scorpion tanks, Marauder tanks, Scud launchers. General's challenge While Prince Kassad was not able to attack his opponents head on, his abilities to sneak in and out of poorly defended bases or set up other bases on the map undetected made him a very frustrating opponent to fight. Unlike like any other general, his super weapon can be hidden, only briefly being seen after construction before being able to be cloaked. A specialized general, Kassad's stealthy tactics brought immense frustration and headaches to commanders who lack sufficient anti-stealth units. Kassad also had an extremely annoying habit of hijacking opposing vehicles for his own use. Due to his hijackers being permanently camouflaged, a few loitering Hijackers waiting along the path of a armor column was usually enough to cause serious confusion and lots of collateral damage if no stealth detection is used. However once Kassad's forces are detected, they are weaker than most of what the GLA has to offer. Bases that are heavily defended from stealth attacks were often out of reach for Kassad, as he lacked the fire power to generally swarm effectively, and doing so often neglected his strongest asset of being sneaky. His base defenses also were about average for the GLA, with no actual differences with other generals other than stealth. He always has major troubles with Shin Fai, since he was capable of spamming his base with mines and had the Attack Outpost as well as Assault Troop Crawlers, both had considerable stealth detection range and could be outfitted with enough firepower to dispatch most of what Kassad had to offer. Trivia * While Prince Kassad is known for his love to deploy snipers around the battlefield, he cannot train any except for Jarmen Kell. It is unclear if he was planned to have access to pathfinders: in the GLA mission to steal his stealth technology he does have units almost identical to pathfinders, but cannot train more. Gallery GenZH_Kassad_V.png|Victorious GenZH_Kassad_D.png|Defeated See also *General Rodall Juhziz *Dr. Thrax, Toxins References Category:Zero Hour Characters Category:GLA Characters